


Belladonna Family Photo Album

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Things that definitely happened when Blake was little.





	1. Eat the Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schizelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizelle/gifts).



~ Belladonna Family Photo Album ~

At the age of one and a half years old, baby Blake's favorite toy was a small stuffed mouse. So, of course, her parents went overboard buying them and she had a whole pile of them now.

The first one was still her favorite, though. And one of Blake's favorite games was to "feed" her mother the toy mouse. When the baby put the toy near her mother's face, Kali would pretend to eat it - making  _nom nom nom_  sound effects that always sent Blake into a fit of giggles.

This being her favorite game in the whole world, of course baby Blake wanted to play it with her father, too. Unfortunately, Ghira had never witnessed the Eat the Mouse game and was unaware of the rules. As such, he had no idea what to do when his daughter shoved her toy mouse in his face.

Obviously he was supposed to be doing something, as evidenced by the way the baby's ears flattened and her face scrunched into a tiny scowl as she pushed the stuffed mouse against his lips insistently.

"Blake, stop-"

Those two words were all he managed to get out before the mouse was in his mouth. Its little string tail was the only part left hanging out.

Blake blinked up at her father, not seeming to know how to react. Then a determined gleam appeared in her little eyes and she reached for another toy mouse.

* * *

As soon as she came in the door, Kali could hear Blake laughing up a storm.

"Blake, did you and Daddy have fun while Mommy was gone?" she asked as she entered the room, entirely unprepared for what awaited her.

"Kali, help," Ghira whined around a mouthful of toy mice as the giggling baby Blake tried to stuff another one in. (It came out sounding more like  _Kah-ee, hrrrrp_ but she could tell what he meant.)

"Of course, dear. Just let me take a picture first!"

~oOo~


	2. Two Meows and a Roar

~ Belladonna Family Photo Album ~

"... and the cat went meow, meow, meow," Kali read from the page of a storybook meant for small children.

She was about to turn the page, but a tiny hand landed on it, stopping her.

"Meow," said baby Blake as she patted the picture of a cat in the book.

"Yes, that's the cat that's going meow," Kali replied.

At the sound of her mother's voice, the toddler turned to look at her.

After staring for a moment, Blake pointed toward the top of her mother's head and asked, "Mommy meow?"

Kali laughed at this and said, "Yes, Mommy's a meow, too."

Then Blake reached up to touch her own kitty ears.

"Bwake meow," she announced proudly.

"The cutest little meow ever~" Kali cooed.

The child's face scrunched up, apparently deep in thought. After a few long moments, Blake asked, "Daddy no meow?"

At first Kali wasn't sure how to answer. While Ghira was a cat Faunus, it was obviously his visible lack of kitty ears that was confusing their two-year-old.

"Daddy is... more of a... uh, roar."

Little Blake clambered down from her mother's lap and toddled over to the toybox to grab a teddy bear.

"Daddy roar?" she asked, holding up the teddy.

"No, he's not a bear," Kali said, just as Ghira walked into the room.

"ROAR!" the toddler insisted, holding the toy bear up higher and shaking it.

Ghira, having no idea what was going on but deciding to join in on the fun, roared back - which caused Blake to collapse to the floor in a fit of giggles.

Kali sighed. "Now she thinks you're a bear..."

"Why does she think I'm a bear? Should I show her my claws?"

"No, don't show her your claws! How would that help?"

~oOo~


	3. She Does Like Tuna a Lot

~ Belladonna Family Photo Album ~

When baby Blake was old enough to start eating solid foods, it seemed that nothing her parents did could make her interested in letting the Baby's First Cereal™ into her little mouth. A typical attempt at feeding it to her ended with Kali, Ghira, and the entire kitchen coated in lumpy white mush, while Blake happily chugged milk from her sippy cup and giggled at her silly-looking parents.

"Maybe we should try something else. What if she just doesn't like the taste of that particular cereal?" Ghira suggested.

"Well, I'd be inclined to believe that, if she'd ever actually put any of it in her mouth, but she never even tasted it," Kali replied. After a moment's pause, she conceded, "Although, perhaps you're right and we should try something else."

Strained peas went over as well as the cereal had. They made even more of a mess, and the green stains were harder to get out of everyone's clothes.

Next they tried giving her a cracker to nibble on, but Blake didn't seem to get the point and treated it like a toy instead.

"Look, Blake," Kali said, as she took the lid off the toddler's sippy cup. As the baby watched, her mother dipped a second cracker into the milk.

Blake made a distressed squeaking noise, promptly snatching the cracker from her mother's hand and throwing it on the floor. Then she grabbed her cup and hugged it to her chest protectively. Unfortunately, the lid was still off and this action caused much of the liquid inside to splash out.

It seemed that Blake was very determined not to start eating solid foods. She seemed perfectly happy with nothing but milk.

After consulting a pediatrician about Blake's lack of progress - who assured them that this was not abnormal, and some children had difficulty adjusting to the dietary change - they decided to give up for a while and see if Blake expressed an interest in eating solid food on her own.

Their daughter was a stubborn little creature indeed, and showed absolutely zero interest in consuming anything other than milk... until one day, several weeks later, when Ghira happened to carry the child into the kitchen while Kali was preparing dinner.

Blake sniffed deeply. She obviously smelled something she liked. Drool began to leak from the corners of her mouth as she continued to sniff, trying to find the source of whatever was giving off that delicious scent.

The baby squirmed in her father's arms, reaching out toward her mother. Whatever Mama was chopping up right now, that's what Blake needed!

"I think she wants the fish," Ghira said, as he clutched the flailing child closer to his chest so she wouldn't fall in her struggle to get to it.

Kali turned around and smiled at her fish-craving baby. But then she frowned.

"The doctor said we shouldn't give her meat until she's at least two years old. It's too early to let her have any fish."

"FIIIIIISSS," wailed the toddler, still struggling to reach the forbidden food as her father carried her out of the room.

~oOo~


	4. Stubborn Baby

~ Belladonna Family Photo Album ~

Baby Blake's stubborn resistance to eating solid foods only increased once she learned of the existence of fish. Fish was almost certainly the most delicious food in the world (based on its  _scent_ , anyway) but for some reason she wasn't allowed to eat any! How unfair! Daddy was mean for not letting her have any fish and Blake didn't want to play with him anymore, no matter how many toy mice he stuffed in his mouth to try and make her laugh!

Ghira was obviously upset by this turn of events. He was not coping well with his sweet baby daughter being mad at him.

One day, when it was time for Kali to start preparing dinner, she tried to hand the baby to Ghira, but Blake was not having any of that.

"No," the toddler said firmly, clinging to her mother.

Ghira, looking as though he was about to burst into tears at any moment, said to his wife, "Are you  _sure_  we can't just let her have a little bit of..." He trailed off without actually mentioning the name of the forbidden food.

The withering glare Kali gave him at this suggestion was answer enough.

Letting out a sad sigh, the cat dad turned and started toward the kitchen.

"I'll make dinner tonight."

Ghira's skills in the kitchen weren't anywhere near as great as his wife's, but he did well enough with dishes he was familiar with, or if he was working from a recipe.

For himself and Kali, he made a simple vegetable stir-fry. For Blake, he decided to try something a bit different. The recipe called for different ingredients and was slightly more complex than the versions of it that he'd made before, but he figured the effort was worth it if they found something the child would actually eat... and if he managed not to mess up while he was making it.

"Dinner's ready!" he announced cheerfully as he carried a tray with three bowls on it into the dining room.

Baby Blake scowled at her father from her high chair as he set the two large bowls on the table, before bringing the little plastic bowl over to the baby.

"Here you go, Blake," Ghira said, with a hopeful smile. "Here's your dinner."

The toddler cautiously sniffed the contents of the bowl. Ignoring her spoon entirely, Blake dipped her hand into the lumpy white mush and then licked the mess from her fingers.

Kali watched, expecting the child's usual reaction (throwing it on the floor and yelling for fish), but was surprised when Blake merely dipped her hand back into the bowl and brought the food to her little mouth once more.

"Ghira! She's  _eating_  it!" Kali cried out excitedly, jumping up from her chair to hug her husband. "What did you make?"

"It's rice gruel with a milk base."

The answer seemed so simple, she wondered why they hadn't thought of it earlier.

~oOo~


	5. Baby's First Enemy

~ Belladonna Family Photo Album ~

Kali and baby Blake were out for their evening walk, when suddenly Blake started struggling to be let down. Normally the toddler was content to let her mother carry her, so at first Kali didn't know what had gotten into the child.

Then she saw that Blake was pointing excitedly toward another small child, who was not far down the street from them.

"Oh, you want to play with her?" Kali asked.

Baby Blake ignored her mother's question and continued trying to escape Kali's grasp.

"Okay, okay," Kali said, leaning down to set her daughter on the ground.

Once she was down, Blake zipped over to where the other child was.

Kali realized her mistake a moment later, when she recognized the parents of the child.

"BLAKE, NO!" she yelled.

But it was already too late.

The other little girl let out a loud shriek as Blake chomped down on her arm. The fish Faunus toddler promptly punched Blake on the head to make her let go. The cat baby dropped to her butt on the sidewalk with a stunned expression on her little face.

There was much confusion and yelling between the parents, before each mother scooped up her own child and they walked away from each other in opposite directions.

On the way home, Kali lectured her daughter.

"Fish Faunus are friends, not food!"

Although they seemed to have made enemies with that particular family...

~oOo~


End file.
